


Why Not?

by TheAzureFox



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: F/M, I hate myself, I'm calling this spilledcoffeeshipping until we get a true name, and also I'm not a fan of Hayami's character so lol let's hope I wrote her right, and yes I did put a cup of coffee as an actual listed character, because i am original
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 15:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11946759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAzureFox/pseuds/TheAzureFox
Summary: Hayami serves Akira Zaizen a cup of coffee.(HayamixAkira)





	Why Not?

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my hand at HayamixAkira. 
> 
> I regret everything in life. 
> 
> ....Send help.

Coffee.

Akira grabs a cup. His fingers click on a keyboard, his screen blurred into a section of words and numbers. Steam presses up onto his upper lip and he breathes in the aroma of vanilla beans and melted caramel. He sips, savoring the taste and washing it around his mouth before he swallows. Melted chocolate lingers and, thirsty for even more of the taste, he takes another swig. The taste encourages him to take a third sip but, upon doing so, he realizes his cup has become empty.

“M-More coffee, Chief Zaizen?”

He tries not to show his surprise as he looks up from his cup. Hayami looks down at him, a smile on her lips and pink on her cheeks as she awaits for his words.

“Yes, thank you.”

He hands her the cup and she takes it with startling quickness. Her fingers curl around the porcelain surface and she beams as she walks away. Akira pauses in his work momentarily to watch her disappear behind a section of servers and wires. He sighs, pushes his hands against the desk and backs away to grab a pen and notepad. The man jots down a few notes, frowns and then furiously scribbles them out with annoyance.

“Chief Zaizen?”

He looks up to see Hayami again. A fresh cup of coffee is already in her hands and she offers it to him with shining benevolence.

“Ah, that was fast.”

She straightens at his words, her smile stretching even further across her face.

“I always try to be efficient,” the woman says, handing him the cup. “I mean, you’re working so hard and I only want to help you out because it’s important that you continue doing great things for the company! Ahhhh, I mean, it’s not like you don’t already, but I’m just making sure I do my best for you, Ch-Chief Zaizen!”

The man takes it and notices her stiffen under his touch, her face blossoming with red. He tilts his head and takes a taste of the coffee.

A blast of vanilla coats his tongue and he nearly loses himself in the taste. “Oh, wow, flavorful.”

She frowns.

“Is it not to your liking? I can always add more sugar – or, or, less! Less can be good too if it needs less. Or maybe some more chocolate? Oh dear, p-perhaps I didn’t add enough caramel? Yes, maybe that’s what’s wrong with it!”

He offers up a chuckle and she tilts her head at him.

Akira holds out the cup. “Would you like to taste it yourself?”

She turns into the imitation of a tomato. “A-A-Ahh, no I musn’t! Such an action would be highly inappropriate!”

“How so?”

Hayami blinks at him as if she cannot comprehend his words. “What d-do you mean by ‘how so’? It’s highly immoral for a coworker to drink from her bosses’ coffee mug!”

“Relax,” he tells her. “I only want you to taste test it for me. If it doesn’t meet your standards then you have a right to worry. If not, there’s no reason to panic about it.”

“B-But…”

“If you don’t want to, that’s fine,” he pulls away the cup and takes another sip. Her gaze lingers on its rim, watching as dark liquid seeps through his lips. “But is it really that bad?”

“Is it?”

There’s almost a teasing smile on his face. “I wouldn’t know. Maybe you’d like to see for yourself?”

She makes a small noise in the back of her throat that sounds like air caught in her throat. “I…m-maybe?”

He offers up the cup and she takes it with shaking hands. Her eyes land on the brown nectar inside and, with a bit of hesitance, she takes a careful sip. Her eyes close and she seems to swash the coffee from side to side.

“How is it?” Akira asks.

“Ah…ah, good!” Her eyes flare open and there are sparkles shining within blue-green. “It’s super good! I almost feel as if I’m in heaven!”

He smiles with a sigh. “Than I guess that means it means your standards?”

She nods exuberantly. “Yes, yes!” she sips again and his expression takes on a noticeable pout.

“Aren’t you going to save some for me?”

Hayami jolts and she hands the cup to him. Coffee sloshes but does not slip out, instead coating the sides of the white porcelain as Akira accepts her offering. He places his mouth close to the edge of the cup and Hayami’s eyes widen.

“N-No, you mustn’t put your lips there, Chief!”

The man pauses and looks up at her. “Why not?”

“Because uh…that’s uh…,” she’s unable to form proper sentences so she points out the stain that lines the edge. “It’s…”

Coral pink lip gloss smudges up against white. Purple eyes inspect the surface and then seem to dismiss it as his mouth encloses over the surface to take a sip.

“C-Chief Zaizen?”

He places the cup down and offers her the most innocent of smiles.

“This is what they call an indirect kiss, right?”

Hayami nearly faints.

**Author's Note:**

> Cup of coffee for main character.


End file.
